


Whatever it Takes

by AvengersNewB



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Lake House - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/pseuds/AvengersNewB
Summary: Steve comes back to Tony and Morgan at the lake house.Will Tony have him back and let him stay?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471292
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [ tumblr post](https://bestofevansdowney.tumblr.com/post/617147088225157120) and this little thing happened.  
> I might need to write some sad angry sex for this to make more sense sometime, but for now, imagine Morgan happened sometime after the infamous Liar scene:)

Tony can't believe his eyes.

Morgan is fussing and Tony wonders if she can tell, if she can feel that the guy getting out of the car right now is not exactly a stranger. If she can hear the way Tony's heart's beating so fast as if it's trying to get out of his chest. 

He pulls Morgan in, as much as he can, and wonders if Steve can hear his heartbeat too, or if he can tell how disconcerted Tony is suddenly. 

Steve's here, in Tony's front yard after 5 long years, and the fact that he is wearing the first jacket Tony ever bought him, means something that Tony is not ready to think about. 

He nods to Tony and glances at Morgan, and damn you Steve Rogers, but Tony still can tell what he means without even hearing a word. 

He hates the way things always are when it comes to Steve. How he supersedes everything in Tony's world, how his unspoken words pierce through Tony's soul and how Tony's just so gone for Steve even after everything, that he is more than willing to let him back in.

Tony kisses the side of Morgan's face, breathing in her perfect sweet scent, which hasn't changed since she was born 4 years and 3 months ago. He looks at Steve, and shudders with the sudden shadow of pain in those sky blue eyes, before turning back to Morgan. 

"Pop's back Maguna," he whispers, and puts Morgan down gently.

He watches Steve as he kneels before Morgan, and his heart slows down, in an unexpected wash of calm.

Seeing Steve holding his hand out tentatively, Morgan reaching out and grabbing it and her tiny fingers in Steve's large palms is all Tony has ever wanted apparently, and the way Morgan steps toward Steve and Steve wraps his arm around her, how it makes sense, how they are anything but strangers, untangles something in Tony's heart, that he had no idea existed in the first place.

Steve smiles at Morgan and kisses the top of her head. Morgan smiles back and lays her head against Steve's chest.

"Daddy has told me so much about you," Morgan says, gesturing toward Tony, and Steve's eyes fill with a bit of surprise and a lot of gratitude.

"Your Daddy is the best daddy in the world. Do you want me to tell you a little about him?"

Morgan smiles and holds his hand out to Tony. Steve holds out his hand too, and well, there is no other two hands in the world Tony wants to hold on to more than these.

"Only if you stay," Tony whispers as he walks to them, and holds their hands in his. "No secrets. No lies."

Tears run down Steve's face as he pulls Tony and Morgan in. "Whatever it takes," he whispers back, and he kisses the top of Tony's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving it a try and I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated :)
> 
> I'm [avengersNewB](https://avengersnewb.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come talk to me :)


End file.
